This invention relates to a continuous, automatic process of manufacturing glass fiber-reinforced cement non-plate articles such as pipes and troughs (which will be referred to as GRC articles) composed of an inside mortar layer comprising a mixture of normal Portland cement and glass fiber chopped strand, an outside mortar layer comprising a mixture of normal Portland cement and glass fiber chopped strand, and a regulated set cement mortar layer interposed between said both layers through a continuous glass fiber layer, an apparatus therefore, and the GRC articles thereby produced.
Conventional formed articles such as cement pipes and troughs have generally been manufactured by using a molding flask with reinforcing bars arranged therewithin, in accordance with a centrifugal method for the pipes and a batch method such as a manual operation for the troughs.
However, conventional articles are defective in that, depending on the conditions such as the bonding strength between the cement and reinforcing bars, the compounding ratio of sand and the like, the thickness of the articles must be increased in order to have the necessary strength, with the unfavorable results that the articles are of increased weight, the cost of their transportation becomes high, installation takes much time, and so forth.
Further, the conventional articles are defective because a long period of time is required for curing them, the forming cycle is prolonged, and productivity is decreased, whereby it becomes extremely difficult to provide articles cheaply, and additionally the obtained articles come to lack uniformity in quality.